Lost Moments
by islandgirl33
Summary: A world where Beth survives and makes it to Alexandria with the rest of the group.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - I haven't written any BethxDaryl for a long time. I confess I did struggle after the loss of Beth from the show and I suffered with writer's block somewhat. This is an idea that came to me the other day and I thought why not give it a go! It's an AU where Beth survives and is in Alexandria, it may just be a one-shot but if not it will be a series of one-shots capturing different moments of Beth in Alexandria mainly involving her and Daryl. I am sure there are a lot of stories out there with this premise but this is my spin on it and I hope I can bring something a little different, I am writing both characters a little differently but I hope I am still staying true to their characters._

* * *

 _ **"Every girl wants a bad boy that is only good for them and every boy wants a good girl that is only bad for them."**_

Beth glanced up at the man leaning against the side of the white porch in front of her and smiled politely, his green eyes were fixed intently on her face making her feel a tad uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze.

"So what do you say?" he asked with with the casual confidence of someone that was more than used to chatting to girls like this. "You wanna try my cooking?" he continued, and he quirked a brow and grinned.

Beth gave him another awkward smile in return. She liked Spencer, he had got off on the wrong foot with some of her group but he'd always been nice to her. Although it hadn't escaped her notice how he always seemed to single her out when they had been in group situations giving her a little more attention than she was entirely comfortable with. Since her group had arrived at Alexandria both the Monroe brothers had competed for her attention, but after Aidan had been killed, Spencer seemed to have stepped it up, making no secret about staring at her whenever she was in his view, finding reasons to talk to her all the time, asking her numerous questions about herself. Beth wasn't a fool, the way he looked at her and the attention he paid her, was enough to tell her exactly what was on his mind. She was flattered but she wasn't interested.

"I err…" Beth started hesitantly, she gripped on to the plastic of the baby monitor in her hands, and a lock of her glossy blonde hair fell over her eye as she looked down.

"You won't get a better offer, I make a mean stroganoff," Spencer quickly cut in with another charming smile, his eyes still studying her face, making Beth feel even more uncomfortable and on the spot.

In a previous life, before the world had been turned upside down and darkness had taken over, Beth Greene would have been more than interested in Spencer Monroe. She couldn't deny he was gorgeous - tall and handsome, he looked around late 20's, and was clearly well educated, confident and charming. He would have been a dream for any girl and Beth would have crushed on him for sure. Except she wasn't that girl anymore, the things that had been important to Beth back then, weren't here. Everything had changed. She was pretty sure Spencer didn't know how to fight and survive, he had been privileged before and he still carried an air of that now having spent his days since the outbreak here at Alexandria. But that also made him naive. He hadn't been through the same things that she had and they were different. His chiselled jaw and perfectly styled hair, didn't mean much if he didn't, like the majority of the Alexandrian's, understand what was really out there.

"I'd love to," Beth lied, sinking her teeth into her lower lip, "but.. Ricks asked me to keep an eye on Judith and I won't get a signal any further away on her monitor to hear if she wakes up," she explained holding the screen on the baby monitor up to validate her excuse.

Out of the corner of her eye she suddenly caught sight of dark hair on the next porch, and without even having to look Beth knew it was Daryl. He lived in the house adjacent to the one she shared with Maggie and Glenn, Abraham, Rosita and Eugene. When the group had been split into two properties, Daryl had gone with Rick and the kids, Carol and Michonne, while she had gone with her sister.

Unfazed Spencer nodded and joked, "Maybe one of these days Rick will let you off babysitting duty to have some fun."

Beth's blue eyes widened and she let out a small nervous laugh, "Oh I don't mind, I like looking after Judith." Her gaze instinctively slid sideways to catch Daryl's eye from where he had appeared and was perched silently away from them fiddling with his bike. She swallowed feeling a sudden fluttering, she could tell he was interested in her conversation with Spencer even though he would try to pretend otherwise.

"Well some other time then," Spencer added with a look that told Beth he wasn't about to give up. She guessed seeing a new female was a novelty for him and he was enjoying the challenge.

"Yeah," Beth responded out of politeness back to Spencer, she knew there wouldn't be any harm in having dinner with him at some point, but she didn't want to give him the wrong impression either.

Beth tucked her hair behind her ear as she watched Spencer stroll off, and she breathed a silent sigh or relief. Chatting to him like that with Daryl watching made her feel more than a little uncomfortable. She looked over to where Daryl was still sat on the step of the porch next door and she made her way over to join him.

He looked up as he saw her with his dark hair falling into his eyes, but he didn't say anything. Beth sat down next to him feeling instantly more relaxed and at ease. Since they had escaped from the prison together and then Daryl had rescued her from Grady, he had become the person Beth felt closest to now out of their whole group. Their relationship had gone from being an obligatory but fond one back at the prison where they had barely interacted, to being something much more special and connected. Beth's father was dead and her sister was pre-occupied with her husband, but Beth had Daryl, and he had her. After he had nearly lost her when she had been kidnapped, Daryl had been different, he looked out for her in a way that he hadn't before.

Beth placed the baby monitor down beside her and hugged her knees to her chest, the night was drawing in and a chilling wind was picking up around them. Daryl stopped what he was doing and wiped his hands on the red rag from his back pocket. He didn't have to say anything but Beth could sense he was glad she was there. He fumbled into his jeans pocket and pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes.

"You got another one of those?" Beth asked with a cheeky smile, and she shifted closer to him on the step, rubbing the goosebumps on her bare arms.

Daryl pulled one out to place between his lips, before squashing the box up in his hand and tossing it to the ground beside him. "S'the last one," he muttered with it dangling out of his mouth, the corners of his lips twitching into a faint smile as he put his hand up to shield the wind so he could light it. Beth didn't really smoke and he knew that, it was just one of the new things she had found to do to pass the time of day when the moment took her. He would have given her one if he'd had it, he wasn't her father and it wasn't his responsibility to lecture her on what to do. He took a deep drag, blowing smoke out into the evening air before he passed it over to her.

"Thanks," she responded taking the cigarette from him to inhale. She spluttered as the alien smoke filled her lungs and she coughed some more with her head down as she tried to regain her breath as she handed him back his smoke.

"Y'okay?" he asked, half concerned, half smirking.

"Yeah," Beth replied looking up again her eyes watering from her coughing fit. She knew smoking wasn't really for her, but somehow it made her feel more alive, like she was doing something she wouldn't have dreamed of before the 'outbreak'.

"Here," Daryl offered her his water bottle from where it was lying beside his bike.

"Y'got anything stronger?" she asked glancing at it, her eyes widening.

Daryl shook his head with an amused expression, she was almost unrecognisable these days since the time of the prison when her father had still been alive and she'd been a sweet high-school kid. Now she was all grown up.

"Aint you on babysitting duties?" he dismissed.

Beth looked at him straight on, it was possible he had guessed that from the baby monitor to the other side of her, or maybe he knew because he had been eavesdropping on her conversation with Spencer. Before she had the chance to respond, the sudden sound of Judith stirring could be heard over the monitor, she picked it up poised and ready to go into the house to sooth her when Michonne's voice could be clearly heard from inside the infants room instead. " _There, there, what's all the fuss about, huh?"_

Beth smiled and looked to Daryl to see him smiling subtly behind his hair too. Michonne was as badass as they came, but when it came to little Judith she was unable to stop her softer side from shining through.

"Looks like I'm off duty," Beth remarked smugly as she dulled the sound on the monitor. A sparkle darted across her big blues now as she asked again, "So you got any liquor left or not?" She knew he'd come across a secret stash of miniature whisky bottles on a recent recruiter run, he'd shared one with her on more than one occasion.

Daryl shook his head again, "Why don't ya ask your boyfriend," he retorted, swiping the hair from out of his eyes with the back of his hand to glance at her and gauge her reaction. Beth knew he knew that Spencer wasn't her boyfriend and Daryl was mainly teasing here, but she couldn't fail to detect the slight questioning undertone in his voice too. He was testing her to see how she reacted, he was curious as to whether there was the possibility of Spencer becoming her next boyfriend.

"He _aint_ my boyfriend!" Beth protested firmly. She wasn't quite sure why she felt the need to make that point so blatantly, but she did.

Daryl didn't say anything, he responded by producing the small glass bottle from his pocket, kept there for emergencies only he had told himself. But right now there was just something about the sparkling blue eyes of the pretty blonde in front of him that he just couldn't say no to. Ever since that night he had given Beth her first drink at the moon-shine cabin things were different, she had changed, become more assertive and adventurous, there was a wild streak in there that had been waiting to come out, he recognised it well. She wasn't as sweet and innocent as everyone still thought. And these moments, these little moments, maybe they were what they lived for he thought as he watched her take the bottle from him to un-screw the lid and take a long swig.

She made a face as the burning liquid hit the back of her throat, followed by a rush of warmth. She offered it back to him and he took it. Just a small drop to take the edge off he told himself as he put it to his dry lips and chugged it back quickly before screwing the lid back on. He peered back through his hair again to look at her.

"I am so _done_ with romance," Beth stated boldly, trying to end any ideas about her and Spencer hooking up once and for all. She looked out into the early evening air and let out a sigh, "It never ends well for me, so maybe I'm just better off on my own, that is what this world is meant for now, don't ya think? everyone alone," she added turning back to face him.

Daryl looked at her with a little sadness in his eyes, "Aint how it's meant to be," he mumbled.

Beth knew him so well now she could tell the sadness in his expression was for her and not him. He cared about her and he didn't like to hear her talking like that, as if she had given up on life. He on the other hand had always been a loner and never allowed himself to get intimately close to anyone for different reasons to Beth's. The strength of their friendship now was unexpected for both of them and a first for Daryl. Normally he pushed people away when they got too close, but with Beth he seemed to have forged a bond that was stronger than that.

He looked back to her and he could tell she was about to say something further, her eyes were wide again and she appeared to have been deep in thought.

"What?" he grunted.

"Ah…Nothin," she said flashing him a weak smile and looking away fiddling with the label on the small glass bottle he had handed back to her.

"Suit yourself," he dismissed brusquely, taking a final drag on his cigarette.

"It's just sometimes…. and this is going to sound weird…. but sometimes being here in this place surrounded by all these people and these homes, living like things used to be before more or less... I've never felt _so_ alone," she confessed looking back to him, the front of her blonde hair falling out of it's ponytail and framing her face as she felt relieved to have told someone how she actually felt.

"You aint alone," he responded, his voice deep and gravelly.

Beth nodded. "I know," and she slowly broke into a real and genuine smile, she knew how much he meant those words and it filled her with comfort, he was referring to all of their group but she had experienced first hand how big his heart in particular was, and he would always be there for her, as long as he was alive she would never be alone. Maybe it was the alcohol but Beth suddenly felt a warm fuzzy glow spread through her as she remembered how lucky she was and she put the bottle down by her side as she reached for his hand.

Slowly he put his hand into hers, wrapping her fingers in his as they both enjoyed the comforting sensation of their growing closeness in this dark world.

Nothing made much sense to Beth anymore, one minute they were on the brink of giving up, starving, homeless and desperate. Now they were living here in big immaculate houses in a seemingly safe, walled community with electricity, water and supplies. And here she was next to Daryl who had somehow become one of the most important people in the world to her. Just being close to him like this made her feel safe, like there was some sort of reason to be alive still. Maggie and Glenn had been there right after Grady too, and Rick and Carol, but it had been Daryl that had kept her going through the long trek to get here. Daryl who had offered her his water and propped her up when she had felt like she was about to pass out, and it had been Daryl who had held her close to him and allowed her to finally let go and drench his collar in her tears when she had lost yet another person close to her in Noah. He saw her pain and he would have taken it for her if he could, Beth knew that.

They stayed like that for a moment and neither of them spoke or removed their hand from the other. Daryl told himself he was doing it for her, but maybe she was doing it for him too.

Before either of them had the chance to say anything more the front door to the house Daryl lived in swung open and Rick appeared on the porch in front of them.

"Hey," Rick said.

Daryl quickly withdrew his hand from Beth's but he knew that Rick had noticed. Not that there was anything to hide, he and Beth spent a lot of their time together here in Alexandria and everyone accepted that they had developed a close friendship after their time surviving together alone, that was all. Daryl was far from being a sexual predator and Rick wasn't one to judge in any case, their friendship was none of his business.

"Thanks for watching Judith today, Beth," Rick said looking directly at her.

"It's not a problem, she's adorable," Beth responded.

Rick smiled and nodded in agreement, before he turned his attention to Daryl. "We were just going to have a meeting to discuss strategy for the trip tomorrow," he explained.

Daryl nodded, "I'll be right in," he muttered.

"Okay, I'll see you in there," Rick said, turning back to Beth, "Thanks again, Beth."

Alone with Daryl again Beth felt her heart sink at the news they were going outside the walls again the next day. She knew it was necessary and that danger was an inevitable part of their world now. Her group knew what they were doing out there, but somehow something about this new unknown area and recent events made her uneasy. Daryl, and Glenn and Rick didn't know the land up here like they had back in Georgia, and anything could be out there. Beth never slept easy when they were gone. When Daryl was out there.

"How long ya going for?" she asked casually, noticing he was averting eye contact.

He shrugged, "Dunno, a day or two maybe more, we need to find more people."

Beth nodded, she could see his point and she wanted to believe that there were still good people out there, but part of her couldn't help but think that new people equaled threat now, she also knew that Rick shared those thoughts and she was surprised to hear he had agreed to this.

"Well best get inside," Daryl mumbled, his hair covering his face again as he stood up.

Beth stood too and before he had the chance to move she wrapped her arms around his muscular chest, "Be safe," she whispered into his ear and she sprung apart from him and down the steps back to her own house.

 _ **A/N - Thanks for reading my work. Reviews always welcome :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N - Here is another one shot moment of my Alexandria world with Beth in it. Please review :)**_

* * *

Beth sighed as she turned over in bed for what must have been the hundredth time that night. Insomnia mainly haunted her nights here in Alexandria. Come the hours of darkness in the comfort of her new bed, her mind lit up with new possibilities, new sources of disaster and danger. She wanted to let that go and relax, but she just couldn't, as soon as her eyes closed all she could see was death and blood and darkness, and all the horrific possibilities of what could be to come.

Her room being sandwiched in the middle of, Maggie and Glenn and Abraham and Rosita, didn't help matters either. The walls weren't exactly thin but they still didn't mask the sounds of the two horny couples enjoying having an actual bed to make out in here. Between that and the sound of Eugene snoring down the hall, Beth had no chance of getting more than a couple of hours broken sleep each night.

Right now as usual the minutes had trickled into hours and lying on her side Beth could make out the familiar sound of the dawn chorus starting up as the darkness started to fade outside her window. She sat up and decided to get dressed, she could hear the head-board starting to bang against the wall from the next room too, as she realised she wasn't the only one the chirping birds had disturbed.

She pulled on her boots, tightened her long blonde ponytail and wrapped her grey cardigan around herself as she crept down the stairs and out of the house.

Closing the door and stepping out into the brisk and deadly quiet morning, her eyes immediately fell on the silhouette of a familiar figure stood to the side of the entrance to their walled in compound. It was Daryl.

She silently walked over to him, and he looked up straight away, almost as though he had sensed her presence. The early morning was crisp and fresh and he had a long sleeved shirt on underneath his leather vest. His dark hair hung around his face and he was clutching his cross-bow.

"Couldn't sleep?" he grunted.

"Something like that," Beth replied, moving to his side to perch down on some empty crates, her boots sliding in the damp morning dew. The air felt fresh and new as a gentle breeze caressed her skin, and she smiled inwardly. She was glad to find him here, it was comforting and her insides were starting to tingle more and more when she was around him these days.

"You on watch?" she asked, glancing up to the watch tower to see as usual Sasha was up there with her sniper rifle.

"Something like that," he mumbled. They both knew Daryl still struggled being at this place. It was safer than anywhere they had been since the prison, and it was certainly more comfortable and luxurious than their temporary home back there had been. But at the prison Daryl had felt more free, less judged, more valued. Here it was as though he had to prove his worth all over again. Even when he wasn't taking a shift, he was usually outside on his own lost in his thoughts away from everything.

He loosened his grip on his crossbow and sat down next to her, he hadn't been able to get any sleep either. But right now his tense body instantly released a little. Strangely some of the only times he felt really relaxed these days were around the young blonde. He could never rest properly back in his bed in the house he shared with Rick and the others, he preferred to be outside, smoking on the porch, or prowling the perimeter whether it was his shift to be on watch or not. He was retreating back into his shell again. _But not with Beth so much._ He was glad she was here too.

Beth smiled openly now as she felt the fabric of his shirt brush her arm and his familiar manly scent filled the air around her from where he had sat down next to her. It was good to have him here. More often than not he was outside the walls these days, sometimes for days on end. His main job being recruiting with Aaron. But since the eventful 'night' he had returned with Morgan, and everything had changed after Rick had killed Pete Anderson - things had been re-structured slightly, there was no longer such an emphasis on finding people from outside and therefore not such a pressing need for Daryl and Aaron to be out scouting for new recruits, meaning he was around a lot more to Beth's relief, because she missed him when he was gone, more than she ever had at the prison when he had frequently been out for days on end too.

Here, now, they had to concentrate on the survival of their group from within only Rick had said, convincing their grief stricken leader Deanna of this fact too.

Daryl sniffed and looked out to the soft amber glows of the imminent sun-rise, with it the daybreak brought glimmers of warmth and an end to the cool night. He remained quiet and thoughtful, he didn't always have to speak with Beth he just enjoyed her sweet and calming energy.

"So quiet out here," Beth remarked, her wide blue eyes gazing out dreamily at the sky as it started to fill with neon colours of pink and peach. It was mesmerising, inviting her to stare out deep into the horizon.

"Mmm.." Daryl muttered in response.

"Perhaps I'd have a better chance of sleeping out here," she said with another smile.

"Aint having your own bed good enough for ya?" he responded, his head dropping to his crossbow again as he made another minor adjustment to it.

"Well, yeah, it would be, but it's kinda like being in the middle of a porno at our place at the moment," Beth jokingly complained with a chuckle and she blushed, realising how that must have sounded. She felt comfortable enough around Daryl now to say anything, but she wondered whether that comment needed further explanation. "That and Eugene snoring like an elephant doesn't exactly make having a bed all that useful when it comes to sleeping."

Daryl raised his head and smirked, catching her eye. He knew exactly what she meant. He was relieved not to be caught in the middle of two couples enjoying the novelty of having four walls and a mattress to themselves for once.

Beth let out a small sigh and her eyes once again became glued to the beautiful colours in the sky, it was such a magical time of day. "Maybe I should move into your place?" she suggested casually, glancing back to see he was still looking at her. The thought had crossed her mind once or twice to suggest to Rick she slept in with Judith, but between him and Carl they seemed to be coping fine with the one year old over the night shifts, with Michonne and Carol on hand too should they be needed.

"Prolly better off where you are, unless you want to sleep on the floor," Daryl shrugged, he had to admit in the house he shared with Rick and the kids, Carol and Michonne, there was no disturbance from horny couples making out, but there was still noise from one thing and another - Judith crying, Carol's restless fits of tidying everywhere and baking in the kitchen, Michonne and Carl joking around, Rick's heavy moods, and Daryl too found it hard to rest there a lot of the time.

"You could do the gentlemanly thing and give up your bed for me then," Beth teased, finding herself instinctively pressing herself up a little closer next to him.

He smiled and looked away. The truth being if she wanted him to give up his bed for her, he'd gladly give up his bed for her. Just like he'd always enter first when they'd encountered a new building to make sure he was in the line of fire and not her. But that aside she was probably better off sticking with her sister.

"Nah, I was actually thinking of asking Deanna about that empty place down the end," Beth added more seriously. There had been an empty house at the further end of the town she had noticed and she wondered why Deanna hadn't had anyone occupy it. "Maybe I could move in there?" she said.

"Maybe," Daryl responded.

"I dunno if I fancy being totally on my own though," she said biting down on her lower lip a little anxiously as she worked up the courage to ask with a hopeful smile and a sparkle in her bright blues, "You fancy moving over there too? We could be roomies again?"

He shrugged, "Didn't work out so well last time we tried sharing a place," he said light-heartedly, referring back to their brief time at the funeral home.

Beth's face dropped with a little disappointment, but with the intensity of his gaze she knew he didn't mean anything by that comment. "Well this time hopefully we'll be more on our game if a herd of walkers descends on our front door," she joked back.

He broke into a small genuine smile so rare for him and it lit up his whole face, making his lined dark blue eyes soften. Beth loved it when he smiled. She knew he still felt so much guilt for not protecting her properly back then, and she wanted to try and make him see that her being kidnapped was never his fault. It had just been one of those unfortunate cases of being in the wrong place at the wring time.

"I feel safe when I'm with you," she suddenly said completely seriously now, reaching her hand out to touch his. She admired him so much, the way he had always been so brave, putting himself in danger time and time again for the sake of the rest of their group. He was the first person she would want by her side in any situation now. "I mean it, Daryl, when I'm with you I feel alive, like nothing else matters," she bravely confessed.

Daryl's eyes creased as he stared straight at her, her pretty blue eyes seemed so bright and alive. He loved her he knew he did. She had become the most important thing in the world to him since the time they has spent bonding and surviving after the prison, and he had also successfully recused her from the hospital in Atlanta. She had become his little something to live for.

Their friendship had been growing since they had arrived at Alexandria too, and neither could deny that somehow somewhere along the line it had developed into something further. Daryl's feelings were confusing but he was slowly starting to see that the love he had for her was more than just that of a friend and member of his family. She made him laugh, she made him sad, she made him anxious, she made him relaxed, she made him happy. _She made him feel!_ It was deep and profound and the beautiful blonde was always on his mind these days. Thoughts of being close to her made his whole system flutter in a strangely alien way, awakening physical urges that had been dormant for so long. The desire to touch her was strong and growing stronger by the day.

He linked his fingers into hers and gripped her hand tightly, applying a little pressure to bring her in closer to him.

Beth drew in a deep breath, her heart pounding now with a rush of excitement and before she knew it he was kissing her. He was soft and slow and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. His beard scratched at her smooth cheek as she pushed herself closer against his muscular chest and he reached up his hand to cup her face gently. It should feel weird to Beth as their lips finally came into contact with each other, but it didn't, instead it sent shivers down her back, the intoxicating smell of his musk and the early morning dew, together with the taste of his lips gave off a deeply emotional vibe.

They continued to kiss as the golden light softly caressed the ground around them and ignited the birds into a further chorus of melodies. In the distance the sounds of the heavy church doors clunking open could be heard as Gabriel opened up for the day, and they continued to explore each other mouths locked in their kiss as they ignored the noise around them.

Eventually, Daryl withdrew his lips from a reluctant Beth and he looked at her with a shy smile through the hair falling into his eyes, he knew he had crossed a line that there was no turning back from now. But he didn't regret it. The world had changed irrevocably and so had he.

Beth returned his smile with a giddy grin, she had fantasised about this moment for so long now, that she had never thought it would actually ever happen.

Brilliant orange poured out of the sun and across the horizon. The sky was blood red now. The furrowed clouds were every shade from palest pink to deep crimson. Dawn had broken fully over the horizon. Neither Beth nor Daryl attempted to move as they sensed the first signs of early morning life here in Alexandria start to stir. Daryl noticed Gabriel out of the corner of his eye outside the church, the priest was glancing over in their direction but he didn't say a word. Sasha too came into shot as she claimed down the ladder from the watch tower, her face serious as she walked past Beth and Daryl, "Morning," she said with a polite smile.

"Morning," Beth responded with a wider smile still on her face, as Daryl just nodded his head in Sasha's direction.

The world might have just stopped for them for a moment. But it was a new day and life here in their safe-zone went on…..

 **A/N - Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you want me to write another one?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews for last update. So, this is a suggestion someone had about Beth and Maggie.**_

 _ **I have lots more ideas for this fic, but if anyone has any other suggestions for what to do next, I'd love to hear them :)**_

* * *

...

It hadn't been long since word had gotten around and people had started to put two and two together that Beth and Daryl had become more than just friends. Ever since Daryl had led the mission to rescue Beth from Grady back in Atlanta, they had been different, more drawn to each other. Daryl's eyes had always fallen to her when they had been in a group, and Beth had seemed to have a way of making him more relaxed and more open. He'd even smiled for her on occasion.

Their gradual progression from friends to lovers hadn't therefore come as a great shock to anyone, not even Maggie. Their father was gone and Maggie had seemed grateful and happy after they had first got Beth back, for Daryl to have taken on a more protective and caring role with her younger sister as they had made their way through the un-known. It hadn't crossed her mind straight away that there was more developing. But since the group had been able to pause for breath a little here at Alexandria, Maggie had noticed the way Beth looked at him, how they'd talk for hours, and Beth would always be the first person Daryl would look for when he returned from a trip. It had been obvious that they had been falling for each other, and Maggie had taken it upon herself to confront her sister outright.

...

"You're spending a lot of time with Daryl these days?" Maggie had questioned her younger sister her eyes burning with curiosity, on one of the rare occasions the two Greene girls had had some time alone in the kitchen of their crowded Alexandrian home.

"Yeah," Beth had responded, her cheeks flushing pink as she stared back at her only surviving blood relative's intense gaze. Beth knew that she needed to clear the air and come clean. Maggie was no fool and it was starting to become startlingly obvious that there was more to Beth's friendship with Daryl now. If they weren't together in Beth's room here, they would be in the small room Daryl occupied in the adjacent house with Rick and the others.

"It's not what you're thinking," Beth said nervously.

"Oh yeah, what am I thinking?" Maggie shot back, her eyes widening.

"That he's….y'know…that it's…" Beth stammered, trying desperately to find the right words to convey to her sister what had happened between her and Daryl, that it wasn't just some silly crush and he wasn't taking advantage either. He was a lot older and not someone she ever would have formed a bond or romantic relationship with in their old world, or even back at the farm or prison where he had kept a respectful distance and been aloof and distant a lot of the time. But since then - everything had changed! They had kept each other alive and somewhere along the line she had fallen in love with him, in an intense and powerful way, different to anything she had experienced before.

"I love him," Beth suddenly announced boldly.

Maggie just nodded, as Beth confirmed what she already knew. Then her lips curled up into a warmer smile, and her intense eyes softened at the way her sister's face had glowed when she had said that. Maggie knew how these things happened. Beth had spent time alone with Daryl when they'd had no idea if they would ever see anyone else again, and Maggie knew how that could throw two people together in their dark and fucked up world. Maggie also knew that Beth wasn't naive and impressionable any more, her curves were filling out a little, she had grown from a high-school kid into a woman, bold and capable - a survivor. If she had found something with Daryl than so be it.

"I know you think that he's…" Beth went on to mumble, searching for words again.

When Beth had thought she had lost her entire world. There Daryl was. The minute she had seen him when he had turned up at Grady there had just been something in his dark blue eyes that was so profound, so safe and warm. In just one look Beth had known she was ' _home.'_ Their connection had been increasing since then. She just needed Maggie to really see that.

"Bethy, I don't think anything," Maggie interrupted still smiling. "You forgot I _know_ Daryl, and I _know_ he's a good man, he's family," she said as her face filled with emotion. "If you two have grown closer, well, you've got my blessing. Always."

Beth felt her eyes brim with unshed tears. She could almost hear her father's voice coming through in her sister's, and she knew in that moment that Maggie spoke for him too.

"Come here," Maggie said as she pulled her younger sister into a big hug, nothing really mattered anymore except that they had each other still, along with the rest of their new survival family.

"Just be careful," she lectured seriously as their hug broke apart and with both hands placed on Beth's upper arms, Maggie looked deep into Beth's blue eyes. Maggie knew if Beth was sleeping with Daryl now, they would need to take precautions. She hoped Daryl would have the sense to see to that, but she still knew it was her place to drill it into her younger less experienced sister too.

"We are," Beth admitted a litlle giddily. Things had moved pretty quickly between her and Daryl since the morning of their kiss and realization of their true feelings. They all knew now that they couldn't rely on time being on their side anymore, and for that reason Beth had made sure they made the most of every opportunity.

It had still been a little awkward the first couple of times. Beth hadn't really known what to expect, but Daryl although clearly experienced, had held back a little more than her previous boyfriends. He had been gentle, patient and affectionate throughout, but Beth had still felt a little bruised the day after, but it was in a good way. It was a reminder of their intimacy. It was a different side to Daryl, a side Beth was growing to love more and more every day. Just thinking about his touch sent electricity shooting around her body, making her tingle in so many places. It was amazing.

"Good," Maggie replied, smiling fondly.

"So, is he going to move in here? Poor Eugene," Maggie asked with a chuckle, thinking how Eugene would be stuck with three horny couples if Beth and Daryl, joined her and Glenn, and Abraham and Rosita.

"I guess," Beth replied with a small shrug. Daryl was already sleeping in her bed whenever he could, at least now Maggie knew, they wouldn't have to worry about getting busted.

"Well, Abraham has been making noise about moving down into that empty place at the end, guess he'll probably take Rosita and Eugene with him, so it will just be the four of us," Maggie smiled, and she looked away for a second, she actually had a secret of her own, but it didn't quite seem like the right time to share it with her sister just yet.

"Oh," Beth remarked, she had half hoped that she and Daryl could move down tot he empty house. But staying with Maggie and Glenn would be just fine too. She smiled. For the first time in a very long time, Beth felt blessed. The world was exciting her again...

...

 _ **A/N - Thanks for reading and I hope you liked. I know people write the whole Maggie thing in Beth/Daryl stories in variety of different ways. But I based this on how I personally think it would go down if Maggie found out, and also on Lauren Cohen interviews when she was asked how Maggie would react to Beth and Daryl. Please leave a review if you can, and any ideas you want to share, this fic will possibly be moved to M soon too! :) :) :)**_


End file.
